marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Oubliette Midas (Earth-616)
, former partner of Marvel Boy, The Orb | Relatives = Doctor Midas (father, deceased); Unnamed mother (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Raft | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Violet | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = Small scar on the left cheek | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist ("Cosmic Jihadist"), prisoner, formerly hunter into the Midas Foundation | Education = Enhanced development; raised and trained by Doctor Midas | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Grant Morrison; J.G. Jones | First = Marvel Boy Vol 2 1 | Quotation = The power's gone. My father's gone. Without him, his empire will crumble. The world as I've always known it is finished. This was not one of our more successful capers. You got too greedy, Daddy, wanting the power of a god all for yourself. You should've known, you can't take the world in a day. You've got to do it the old-fashioned way... One golden bullet at a time. So begins... the New Midas Empire. | Speaker = Exterminatrix | QuoteSource = Original Sin Vol 1 8 | HistoryText = Origin Her father was the opportunist Doctor Midas who converted her mother into a "chemical hot-house of information-rich toxins", accelerating her development in-utero. Raised into a perfect environment with an oxygen-rich atmosphere in order to enhance her brain growth and her longevity, she was taught by Midas to kill every kind of being. She claimed to have hunted and killed vampires, space monsters, and Greek gods, and aliens, among others. Over the years, Oubliette was forced to wear a mask, as her father had told her she was scarred and disfigured (which wasn't true, except for a small scar on the left cheek). ]] Meeting Marvel Boy At some time, the Midas Foundation intercepted a Kree Space-ship crew from an alternate reality. All were killed except for Noh-Varr, who was able to escape. Oubliette was sent to capture or kill him, but instead teamed-up with him against her father. Soon, she befriended him and he made her discover that she wasn't disfigured after all. The duo battled a Mindless One, one of Doctor Midas' weapons, and defeated it, before turning it against Midas, who was newly further mutated into the Cosmic Man. He was seemingly killed but in reality was sent to the Subwhere, a dimension full of Mindless Ones. Cosmic Jihad & Incarceration While Noh-Varr was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. and transferred to the Cube, Oubliette tried to raise the Cosmic Jihad, spreading his words to the world. She attacked Disneyland and transmitted videos to the world. A Cosmic Jihad internet group even gathered, but was seemingly dismissed by the US Government Tracked by S.H.I.E.L.D. telepaths, Oubliette was eventually captured and imprisoned in the Raft. Oubliette was targeted among others superhuman females by the Puppet Master, but his mind-controlled Chilean soldiers were stopped by S.H.I.E.L.D. guards, and the kidnapping failed. Original Sin When the Orb contacted Midas into helping him rob the Watcher's citadel, the Exterminatrix accompanied them, and also got hold of one of the eyes of the Watcher. The eye's influence caused numerous Mindless Ones in possession of the Orb to radically change, develop thoughts, and evolve. After one of the Mindless Ones escaped the Orb's lair and committed suicide following a battle against the Avengers, the heroes began investigating the connection between the Mindless One's behavior and the death of Uatu, who had died shortly after the assault on his base. When The Orb, Exterminatrix, and Midas were finally pinned down, she fought numerous heroes until her defeat. The Orb then revealed himself and activated the eye, unleashing the secrets of the Watcher. In the confusion created by the blast, the Exterminatrix and Midas escaped. They then activated a spaceship hidden in a secret location to get back to the Moon and get more from the Watcher's base. Once on the Moon, the Exterminatrix felt how the ambience of the citadel was slowly making them more powerful but also killing them. Oubliette decided to leave her father behind and return to Earth. Confronting Dario Agger As the sole owner of Midas Foundation, Exterminatrix went to the Universal Bank, where the richest people met to discuss relevant matters to the world. The heads of various companies had came from across the globe to discuss Dario Agger and Roxxon's operations in the Ten Realms, which he had kept in secret from them. Exterminatrix arrived and quickly disposed of Agger's agents as they raced to back up their boss. Afterwards, Exterminatrix knocked Dario Agger out and declared herself a new member of the meeting. | Powers = Born from a womb poisoned with information-rich toxins, her development was accelerated and she is possibly a genius. She was raised into a perfect environment to promote both rapid brain growth and longevity. | Abilities = She is an expert slingshot and a good athlete. Because of her special birth, she was able to express (specifically to curse) in at least eight languages at birth. | Strength = | Weaknesses = She's very traumatized by her father. | Equipment = Vibranium boots for climbing walls and a leather mask to hide her face, which her father brainwashed her into believing it was disfigured. | Transportation = Motorcycle. | Weapons = Her arsenal include sophisticated guns and an unspecified energy weapon. She also possessed a special golden bullet. | Notes = * While Doctor "Midas" is an alias, Oubliette Midas is her real name. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Multilingual Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Scarred Category:Businesspeople Category:Millionaires Category:Genetically Engineered